


Tinker Bell

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Series: Silly Stuff [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Microphilia, Red is a tiny fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Sans finds a small, beautiful fairy in the snow.





	Tinker Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



> [@lazy-safetastic-13](http://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com) did [this](https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/160786401992/levonolev-wanted-to-do-your-art-challenge-xd) and I got inspired.
> 
> You can find me on the tumblr [@safe-skeletons](http://safe-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!

Sans carefully picked up the little fairy, trying not to crease the butterflies wings composing a beautiful miniature dress. They were peacefully asleep and didn’t move an inch when the skeleton took them up. They even curled up in his hand. Sans had the feeling the little creature would be better off in a warm home rather than in the snow.

The fairy woke up some hours later, but couldn’t deploy their wings, stuck together from the melted snow. They became mad, starting to shout at Sans without taking their breath. It was actually kinda funny, because their voice was way too fast and high-pitched. Sans couldn’t get a damn word for the life of him and was just taking some weird pleasure to observe this beauty evolving around.

He was sitting on the floor, his face just above the table where the delicate thing was standing. The fairy was actually a teeny-tiny skeleton, just with fairy wings. A fairy skeleton.

“you’re beautiful.” Sans said.

They suddenly stopped walking back and forth in anger and stared right at him. Sans chuckled. They were blushing.

A few hours later, the wings were dry and good to go. The fairy flew here and there, Sans laughing as his pupils were following them. They were way too cute.

The skeleton stretched out his hand and they landed on it. He raised it up just in front of his skull and smiled :

“are ya good now? not mad anymore? i just wanted to help you, lil’ buddy.”

The fairy blushed again. Suddenly, without the slightest piece of warning, they took a step in Sans’ hand and leaned on him, planting a kiss on his teeth. It was now Sans’ turn to blush a deep blue.

They chuckled, waved goodbye, and flew away by the opened window.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY DREW [THIS](https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/160892417797/sorry-its-not-the-requests-d-i-passed-out) BECAUSE THEY'RE AWESOME!


End file.
